


The Right Way To Love

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Series: Lessons In Strength, Friendship and Love [24]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: It's Kazuichi's birthday, and Fuyuhiko wants to make an effort to be nice to him for once.





	The Right Way To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. So, this was going to be posted on Kazuichi's birthday, but it ended up being super late due to writing burnout from being super productive in June. I also scrapped my original two ideas for Kazuichi birthday fics in favour of this pure, unadulterated Kuzusouda fluff fic that actually kinda focuses on his birthday. I may still write out those other two ideas in the future, though.
> 
> Now then, enjoy this while I try to get back to my writing game and hopefully at least make a start on those prizes I gotta write for a raffle I did on Danganronpa Amino a little while ago.

It was only about eight o’clock in the morning, and it was already scorching hot.

The sun shone down upon Fuyuhiko’s backside as he travelled along the schoolyard with a neatly-wrapped present in his hands. He was sweating in his school uniform, and he cursed under his breath, knowing that there was no way in hell the school warehouse was going to supply any form of air-conditioning. Ordinarily, he’d quickly do what he needed to do and go, but he couldn’t do that this time, for today was a very special day. And he couldn’t fuck up today, no matter what.

For Kazuichi’s birthday, Fuyuhiko had promised himself that he would do his best to treat his boyfriend well. Typically, he’d show affection towards him very infrequently, spending the rest of his time semi-jokingly insulting him and shaking his head at his stupid antics. Yet, Kazuichi always made an effort with him - complimenting him whenever he could, taking advantage of what little privacy they had to cuddle him tight, giving him gifts…

Needless to say, Fuyuhiko was kind of guilty. Kazuichi was obviously putting so much more effort into the relationship than he was. He wasn’t really a boyfriend at this point; more like a mother hen who had to constantly chase him up for homework or studying and making sure he didn’t do anything too crazy. He didn’t really express his  _ love  _ for Kazuichi - not as often as Kazuichi did for him, anyway.

But today, he was going to change that. Today, he was going to be top-tier boyfriend material and make Kazuichi’s birthday a memorable one.

As he entered the school warehouse, he was caught off-guard by the blast of cold air that overwhelmed him. Almost immediately, he spotted Kazuichi, who proudly stood beside a fan just slightly shorter than him. Its head slowly turned from side to side as the blades within spun at the speed of light. His face split into a grin once he returned his gaze.

“‘Hiko! Hey!”

“What the fuck is  _ that? _ ” Fuyuhiko inquired, gesturing toward the fan.

“Oh, this?” Kazuichi patted the top of the appliance. “It’s my new cooling solution! Miu and I have been workin’ on this all week. I’ve tried usin’ smaller fans, but they just don’t have the horsepower to cool down this workshop in the summer!”

“I guess that’s somethin’ useful,” said Fuyuhiko. Remembering his private promise, he quickly added, “You did a great job.”

He turned away as soon as he said this - there was no way in hell he was gonna be caught dead blushing by his boyfriend - but the bright swell of Kazuichi’s voice was enough to make his heart do somersaults. “Thank you so much, babe! I really tried my hardest.” After a brief pause, he added, “What’s with the present?”

“Ah - right.” Fuyuhiko willed himself to meet Kazuichi’s gaze again, surrendering to the joyful gleam in his eyes, unable to contain the small smile on his face. He took a few steps forward, then held the present out towards Kazuichi. “Happy birthday, Kazu.”

Kazuichi gingerly took the gift. “Wait… it’s my birthday today?”

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. “You forgot your own- I mean, yeah. Yeah, it is.”

“Crap…” Kazuichi chuckled to himself. “Where’s the time gone?”

He moved to seat himself at the workbench, placing the gift in front of him. Fuyuhiko took a seat beside him. Kazuichi eagerly tore into the wrapping paper, but his face fell as he lifted a thick book out of the remains. “What the hell, dude?” he complained. “You tryin’ to get me to read more or somethin’?”

“Look at the title, dumbass,” said Fuyuhiko.

Kazuichi took a moment to examine the front cover. Sure enough, the light returned to his eyes, and he grinned from ear to ear, showing off his razor-sharp teeth. “ _ 500 Extraordinary Ideas For Talented Grease Monkeys _ !?” He flipped through the pages, skimming the text and glancing momentarily at the photographs. “Dude! This is so cool! Oh man, I really needed somethin’ like this!” He closed the book and hugged it to his chest, beaming at Fuyuhiko. “Thanks!”

“Don’t mention it. Pretty sure you’ve got the smarts and the creativity to do all that stuff. You’re… uh…” Fuyuhiko lowered his head as he felt his cheeks heat up, struggling to get the words out. “You’re a… talented grease monkey. So… that’s why I bought that for you.”

He looked up again. Kazuichi was blushing, and apparently in a world of his own; his gaze was directed towards Fuyuhiko, but his mind was clearly somewhere else. “Whoa…” he murmured. His lips turned upwards into a soft smile. “Thanks a lot, man… that means a lot comin’ from you!”

Fuyuhiko nodded. So far, so good. Kazuichi was ecstatic. If he kept it up, today would truly be the best day ever for his boyfriend. Was now a good time for a cuddle? They were alone right now, but that could change at any time; Miu and Chihiro sometimes came to the warehouse to assist Kazuichi with his projects. Kazuichi’s cuddling seemed to come at random, but… even without factoring in interruptions, would he be okay with Fuyuhiko cuddling him right now?

Fuck it. Fuyuhiko wanted to cuddle him, right here, right now, and he could only hope that it would boost Kazuichi’s happiness. So he did, wrapping his arms around the taller boy and nestling his head on his shoulder.

Kazuichi cried out, surprised, but quickly turned around and pulled Fuyuhiko up off his chair, holding him in a warm embrace. “H-hey! You’re bein’ pretty forward today, babe! Not that I mind, of course, but it’s kinda unlike you, y’know?”

Fuyuhiko emitted a slightly muffled grunt. “Shut up and appreciate my efforts.”

⋆★⋆

All things considered, as far as Fuyuhiko was concerned, Kazuichi’s birthday was a success.

If Fuyuhiko hadn’t checked his watch at the right moment, he and Kazuichi would’ve been late for homeroom. Luckily, they’d arrived in time for most of their classmates to wish Kazuichi a happy birthday before Yukizome-sensei demanded silence so that she could begin role call. The only other people who were thoughtful enough to give Kazuichi a present were Chiaki and, later, Miu and Chihiro, but Kazuichi was jubilant that he’d received any presents at all, as well as the fact that the rest of Class 77 had acknowledged his existence for once.

The rest of the day passed by with little incident. Since neither of them were ready to come out to the class about their relationship yet, Fuyuhiko hadn’t found many opportunities to compliment Kazuichi or show affection towards him without potentially raising suspicion. He’d thought about holding Kazuichi’s hand under the table during math class in the afternoon, but decided against it on the grounds that Kazuichi would react with surprise and inadvertently bring unwanted attention towards them.

Thankfully, they always had an opportunity for extended privacy together after classes were finished. Sometimes, this time would be reduced when Kazuichi wanted to spend time with Miu and Chihiro, or Fuyuhiko with Peko and Natsumi, but neither of them minded. For Kazuichi’s birthday, however, they had the entire four hours before dinnertime to themselves.

Presently, they were seated together comfortably on a futon in Kazuichi’s dorm. The action movie they were watching had just finished, and the credits were scrolling past on the television screen.

“Man…” Kazuichi yawned and rubbed his eyes. “That was a pretty good movie. Whaddaya say, ‘Hiko?”

Fuyuhiko nodded. “It sure kept me entertained. Great choice, Kazu.”

“Thanks.” Kazuichi reached for the remote control on the bedside table and switched off the credits sequence.

“So…” Fuyuhiko hesitated for a moment. “How was your day so far?”

“It was great, man.” Kazuichi paused for a moment. He began to play with his braid, seemingly in thought. “But there’s somethin’ I’ve kinda been wonderin’ about…”

“Shoot.”

“Why’re you bein’ so… so  _ nice  _ to me today? N-not that I’m complainin’ or anythin’, it’s just… y’know… not how you normally are. It’s gettin’ a little weird, actually…”

At first, Fuyuhiko wasn’t sure how to respond. He hadn’t given much thought to Kazuichi questioning his actions, but now that he had, he realised how strange it must’ve been for him, for his ice king boyfriend to be all over him all of a sudden. He couldn’t really blame him.

“‘Cuz it’s your birthday,” was the answer he eventually settled on. “You deserve to be treated like a king today. You always do so much for me, so… I wanted to return the favour.”

Kazuichi’s eyes widened. “Dude! Y-you always do so much for me, too!”

“Not in the way I should,” Fuyuhiko murmured.

“What’re you talkin’ about!?” Kazuichi exclaimed. “I like it when you’re all nice and cuddly and stuff, don’t get me wrong, but I think I like it more when you’re bein’ yourself. I really don’t mind when you tell me off and stuff…” He blushed slightly. “In fact… I actually kinda like it that way. Because that’s just the way you are, Fuyuhiko.”

“Tch.” Fuyuhiko crossed his arms. “Y’ain’t bullshittin’ me, are ya?”

Kazuichi shook his head. “‘Course not! From the day we became friends, I always knew that, despite your talent and everythin’, you’ve got a big heart.” He was now looking at Fuyuhiko with some sort of affection in his eyes and that wide, dorky smile Fuyuhiko loved so much. “You don’t hafta be absolutely perfect and nice all the time to be a good person. You don’t even hafta be all goody two shoes for me to really like you.”

“Never woulda guessed, considerin’ the way you liked Sonia for your bullshit, Miss Perfect perception of her,” Fuyuhiko remarked without much thought.

Kazuichi beamed. “There’s the Fuyuhiko I know and love.” He rested his head upon the shorter boy’s shoulder, leaning back against the futon. “You don’t gotta be someone you’re not for me to love you, y’know? There’s no right way to love someone, as long as y’ain’t, I dunno, beatin’ the shit outta them or somethin’. I mean, you can compliment and cuddle me all the time if you really wanna, just... “

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. “”Be yourself, don’t try too hard to fit in, love yourself for who you really are”. I’ll definitely take that advice from the guy who changed his entire appearance to come across as more intimidatin’.”

“Hey!” Kazuichi took the pillow from behind him and swung it directly at Fuyuhiko’s face. Fuyuhiko couldn’t help but chuckle a little as he took his own pillow and attacked Kazuichi with it. Before long, a full-fledged pillow fight was underway.

It was kind of surprising, Fuyuhiko thought, how relaxed he felt in this moment, how  _ relieved  _ he was to spend quality time with his boyfriend without upholding any sort of façade. As a yakuza, he’d always been told to act certain ways; the Kuzuryuu Clan expected him to be tough, unbreakable, while his teachers had always chided him for being too “foul-mouthed” and “threatening”. Kazuichi was different. He didn’t expect anything from him - to him, Fuyuhiko was fine just the way he was, warts and all.

And Fuyuhiko could say, with confidence, that he felt the same about Kazuichi.

Well, for the most part. He could certainly live without those sex jokes he’d picked up from Miu.


End file.
